Here without You
by Cold Desert
Summary: He had always loved her, since the first time he waw those beautiful lavender eyes. But when the love of his life is gone, will he at least write her a song, something he had never done before? -NARUHINA-
1. New School, New Friends

It was early in the morning of Thursday of January 13, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, The Konoha Academy was about to start, and Uzumaki Naruto was late as usual, and what make that worse, it was his first day of school, at that school

It was early in the morning of Thursday in January 13, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, The Konoha Academy was about to start, and Uzumaki Naruto was late as usual, and what make that worse, it was his first day of school, at that school.

He didn't mean to be late, but he always was, especially when it comes to dates which are the main reason why he has no girlfriend, ever. But there he was, 15 minutes late, damn. Fortunately, the teacher wasn't there yet, but the best seats were already taken, the only one left was the one in front of the teacher's desk, in the back was a guy with brown hair and gray eyes, next to him a girl with brown hair with buns on her head and in front of her was a beautiful blue haired girl with an amazing pair of lavender eyes, a girl who was looking at him, playing with her fingertips and was trying to hide the small blush in her face..

"Hi, my name's Naruto, I'm new here, as you may have already noticed" he said waving his hand, and feeling a little uncomfortable because the only thing she was doing was getting ever more red if possible.

"H-hello, my name's H-Hinata Hyuuga, welcome to the academy" she said with a smile. But suddenly, from nowhere two more girls appeared there. One of them had pink hair and jade eyes, which was playing her hair in her fingers like flirting.

"Hello, my name's Sa…" but she couldn't finish because the other girl moved her to the other side.

"Hey you there, I'm Ino, nice to meet you" Said a blond girl with a ponytail and green eyes.

"Ino, you're with Kiba, remember?" asked the girl who was in the back of Hinata.

"I know, I love Kiba, I just wanna say hi and win to Sakura one more time, that's all" said Ino with a smile and then leaved.

"Well, I'm single, you know" said Sakura, the girl with the pink hair, and then leave.

"You should stay away from her if you wanna keep your virginity, Naruto" said the girl who talked to Ino.

"Come on Tenten, what kind of guy want's to keep his virginity!" said the guy in the back of Naruto.

"Neji, you perv!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Ok guys, sit down" said a man who had just entered to the room. He had white hair, a scar in one of his eyes and a book in his hand. "Ok, I'm professor Kakashi, your History professor, and for this assignment you'll have to work in groups of four" he said and start to read his book. Tenten, Neji and Hinata were moving to the center, when Naruto asked them if he could join 'em,

"Of course, you're our four member! Haha, member"

"Could you stop once and for all, Neji?!" Exclaimed Tenten.

"Damn! I left my suitcase, mmm… Hinata-chan, can you borrow me a pencil?"

"S-sure, Naruto-kun" she said giving him the pencil, but when he took it, and their hands rose, Hinata's face turned so red, that Naruto drop the pencil to see if she was ok, maybe she was feeling bad or something, while Tenten and Neji only exchanged glares and funny smiles formed in their faces.

Their exercise was very easy, so when they were finished, they started to talk about random stuff, like what they did in the vacations, why Naruto transferred to that school, if Sakura was really that dangerous, and such things.

After history, they had science, math, physic, literature, and then lunch. Then, when they returned to the classroom, they had Naruto's favorite class, music. He had played the guitar since he was seven, he had even written the music of a lot of songs. So he took one of the guitars in the classroom and started to play it. It was an amazing solo guitar. When Neji heard it, he first listened to the song and then try to catch what the second guitar might be.

"Wow, Neji you know how to play the guitar, and that sound amazing!" said Naruto

"Yes, you know, music fan, what's the name of the song by the way?"

"Mmm… I wrote it but it has no title." Answer Naruto.

"Well, let's try it again, shall we? I really like the song"

They start to play again; Hinata and Tenten were listening to the rhythm of the song while chatting.

"What do you think about Naruto" asked Tenten

"W-well, he's a nice guy…" said Hinata with a blush

"Just that? Are you sure?" Continued Tenten.

While the boys were still playing until the heard what seemed drums, which were at the same pace of 'em.

"Hey, who did that?!" asked Naruto

"Me" said a guy who was standing up with the drum sticks in his hand. He had brown spiky hair and some sort of fangs. "The name's Kiba" he said

"Kiba, you're Ino's boyfriend, aren't you?" asked Naruto, Kiba nodded. "Great, could you do that again?"

"Sure" he said taking his place back in the drums and the three of them start playing again,

"Seems like we had a new band!" said a woman who had arrived God knows when, since she wasn't there when the class began. "Let's see, guitar one, guitar two, drums,…and the bassist?" no answer. "You don't have a bassist?" Silence. "Ow, that's a shame, that'll sound really good with one. By the way, I'm you're music teacher, Shizune and I want all of you to know how to play an instrument when the school year's over ok, then practice"

"Naruto, where are the lyrics of that, that way, Hinata could sing it" said Tenten.

"Hinata-Chan, you sing?!"

"I-I prefer to hear than sing…"

"Mmm, I bet you have a wonderful voice, will you try it if I had the lyrics?"

"I guess…"

"Give 'em to her then!" said Tenten

"Yeah, that'll be a good idea, if I had 'em, there aren't any lyrics for this song…"

"WHAT?!" yelled three of 'em, except for Hinata.

"Well, most of the songs are love songs, but I had never love a girl so much that I could write her a song"

"I bet that's about to change" said Neji who turned to see Hinata. When she get what he meant, she turned as red as a tomato, trying to ignore what Neji was saying. Then the bell rang and it was time to leave and go home.

"Yes, you're right, you could dedicate me a song Naruto-Kun" said Sakura who was leaving the room.

"Keep dreaming" Said Ino who got there and kiss Kiba, then she hug him.

"Hey, guys if we're making a band we should hear Shizune-sensei's advice, we need a bassist and someone who can sing, so we can participate in the Cultural Festival." said Kiba.

"I know how to sing" said Naruto." But I need someone who sings along with meme and a background voice and yes, we need a bassist"

"We have enough time to get one, but right now, Tenten we must be going or we're gonna be late for our karate class."

"Hai, bye guys!" the both waved their hands and leave.

"We're going too" said Ino and pulled Kiba with her.

Then, Naruto and Hinata were all alone, it didn't felt uncomfortable, or weird in fact they were both happy to been left alone, but when Hinata realize that. She took her stuff and started to walk away.

"B-bye Naruto-Kun"

"·Hinata, where's your house?" he asked

"In the central avenue, why?"

"It's near mine; I'll walk you home then.


	2. Beautiful Shy Girl

So here's chapter two. I just wanted to say thanks for all the people who add me to their alerts and to Rose Tiger who add me to favorites.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters.

"It's near mine; I'll walk you home then

"It's near mine; I'll walk you home then."

"No, Naruto-Kun, there's no need…" she said turning a bit red.

"Hinata, there's no problem, really"

"Ok".

They walked out of the classroom and then off of school. They were heading to the central avenue of the city, since there's were Hinata lives. There are two types of persons in the central avenue; the ones that can afford an expensive house at it, and the ones who live in a normal house next the rich ones. Why rich people? Well, it's like the most neat, clean, calm area at the city, the only problem it had is that when it gets too dark, thieves will start doing their jobs. Well, that's what Hinata thought at the beginning when Naruto offer himself to walk her home, but it was still a clear day, so Naruto's offer was really strange. "_Maybe, he wants to spend a little more time with me"_**. **But with that thought the only thing that came was a red color onher chicks,

"Hinata, are you alright? It's the second time that has occurred in the day…"

"I-it's nothing Naruto, really"

_How weird__. _He thought.

"So, what do you think about school" she asked him

"It's amazing, nothing to do with the other ones I've been before."

"Why?"

"The people, they are just different".

They continue chatting until Hinata stop in front of a huge, blue house with light brown doors, definitely, an expensive house.

"This is my house, thank you Naruto-Kun".

"I already told you, there weren't any problem"

"Well, don't forget Asuma's assignment about animals ok?"

"Yes, don't worry." He said getting closer to her. "I'll see you tomorrow then." And with that, he gave her a quick kiss on her chick, and turned to leave, hen never noticed the way her chicks were turning a strong crimson red or when she fainted and her dad had to carry her inside. It had been a long day, so he just wanted to go to his house tell his parents how amazing this school was and rest a little bit.

His house wasn't really that close to Hinata's. He still had to walk like five squares farther to get to his. "_Just_ _to spend a little more time with her it doesn't matter"_, but he was really tired just for the walk. When he finally turned the last square, he saw his neighbor, which has nothing to do with Hinata's. It wasn't very clean, neat and of course, thieves were here at all times, not just at night. His house wasn't so different to the neighbor; it was a small space that had white paint, and metal doors. Even though, he was happy there, more than he has ever been. He has been living there for only two weeks, but he had felt so comfortable there that he had felt like if he had lived there all his life.

He got out his key-chain and start searching the one key to open the door. He had live in many different places, so different doors, different keys for each one. The only thing that he had from his different homes was the key of the front door, and there were like twenty so it was hard for him to find the correct one. When he finally found it, and enter there, a fuzzy little orange thing walked to him barking.

"Kyuby! How're you doing?" he said playing with a little fox.

"Naruto, is that you?" A feminine voice asked

"Yes, Kaa-San!" he yelled a woman with grey-purple hair and dark eyes walked to him, holding a bowl in her hands.

"How's your day?" she asked him.

"Great, but if you don't mind I want to tell you when dad arrives, that way I won't have to tell it twice". He answered

"You lazy" She sigh. "Ok then do what you please." She said with a smile and turned to where the kitchen was.

"Hey mom, what's what you have in your hands?" He asked her pointing at the bowl she was holding.

"Well, since it was your first day of school, and therefore a special day, I went to Ichiraku and bought a lot of ramen for you."

"Really?!" He said, run to her and hug her. Then she nodded. "Mom, you're the best!"

He walked with his mother to the kitchen and helped her with the table, his father was about to arrive so everything has to be ready. He got hit twice by is mom in his intent to taste the ramen.

"Naruto! That's for when your dad arrives!"

"I'm her!" a manly voice yelled. Then a man with brown hair, eyes and a scar in his nose appeared in the room.

"Hey, Outo-Sama's already here!" Yelled Naruto and run to the man to say hello.

"How are you doing son?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, greet the kid but not your wife Iruka!" Yelled Naruto's mom.

"Oh, come on Anko!" He said and gave her a kiss.

"Mmm… mom, dad, will you stop doing that and eat?"

Naruto and his parents, which none look in the least like him, start eating the delicious ramen that Anko had bought. They both, Naruto's parents, start chatting while he was about to start his fifth bowl of ramen. Anko had paid all the things such as the electricity, water, and stuff, while Iruka had a terrible meeting on his job. He was a lawyer with a very special case from someone who has been accused for murdering his wife, but Iruka was trying to prove the opposite.

"So, are you going to tell me how was school now" asked Anko

"Sure, it was great" Naruto said.

"Wow that's a lot of information, you know?" Said Anko.

"Well, it's huge and I make a lot of new friends like Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, there's a weird called Sakura and this beautiful shy girl Hinata.

"Beautiful shy girl?" asked Anko in a teasing way.

"Well, she's very pretty" He said a little embarrassed. "But she's a little shy at the beginning of any conversation with me" he finished.

"With you, only with you?" asked Iruka who was bugging him too now.

"Mmm…Yes" he said and then tried to change the subject of their conversation. "Ah yeah! And I have a band!"

"Really?!" asked both of them. Naruto's dream has always to form a band but he had never had the chance to.

"No, not really, we have the idea of a band, but we still miss the bassist."

When they finished their lunch, Naruto went to his room to make his homework among with Kyuby, while Iruka and Anko keep talking in the kitchen.

--Kitchen--

"Seems like we won't have to move for a while…" said Anko while she was washing the dishes.

"Yeah, I'm so glad for him, he has had it hard" answered Iruka who was cleaning the table. "He made a lot of friends, in the first day of school, that's for the record book".

"And what do you think about that "Beautiful shy girl"?" asked Anko

"Well, I'll like to meet her, if Naruto thinks that of her she most be very pretty, he jad never liked a girl before" he said

"Yeah, that's a good sign".

--Naruto's Room--

He leaved his backpack in his bed and took of his T-shirt to change into his pajama, which was more comfortable, then sat next to his night table and took a picture from it. There were three persons in it; one was a woman with long red hair, next to her was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, and in the middle was a four-year old Naruto. The man was almost the same as Naruto, if it wasn't for his whiskers.

"Hi mom, dad, I'm back home" he said looking at the picture and then place it again in the table. In fact those two there were Naruto's real parents, the ones in the picture, neither Iruka nor Anko. Naruto's real parents died in a car accident when he was only four, a few months later from when they took the picture. Naruto was with 'em in the car, but because of the baby-seat, he was safe, while he saw his parents dying. Then, Iruka was a big friend of Naruto's father, so he adopted him and then married Anko.

The fact of seeing his parents dying made him a vulnerable child, the trauma was too big that he turned into a depressed, anti-social kid whose classmates were always making fun of. They treat him so bad, that he had always asked Iruka to move town because he couldn't support anymore, he never made any friends. But this time seemed different; in the first day of school he made awesome friends, which is what he meant with different,maybe a band and of course met this beautiful shy girl. "_Hinata_" he thought. "Why did he walked her home?" he asked himself. "To take care of her" he answered. "No, it wasn't that dark" he replied. "Maybe I wanted to spend more time with her, but why?" this time was no answer, but he felt a lot different now, something that he had never felt before, but he didn't know what that feeling was, and that make him felt a little uncomfortable, so, to clear his mind he opened his backpack and took a note book from it.

"Kyuby, come her boy" he said and the little fox followed his command, he took note of that. "Asuma-sensei asked us to watch our pets and take notes of what animals do, for science class, so do something." He said, and after that Kyuby started to scratch his head with one of his foots.

"Good Boy" Naruto said.

--The Next Morning--

"Naruto wake up you're gonna be late again!"

Ok, Iruka and Anko isn't a well known couple, but sr¡till I like it a lot. I know it wasn't a big chapter, but I wanted to describe more of Naruto's life as soon as possible and this chapter seemed perfect.

Please leave reviews!

Cold Desert


	3. The Violinist And The Real Pervert

AN:

First of all, I wanted to than everyone who has read my fic.

So, here's chapter number three, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters shown here.

"Naruto wake up you're gonna be late again

"Naruto wake up you're gonna be late again!"

Shouted a very angry Anko who was trying to wake up Naruto, the only problem is that he sleeps like a rock. "Really son, if you're planning to stay asleep, you won't be able to enjoy the delicious breakfast that I made for you" She said expecting an answer. Bt Naruto didn't eve move. "Hmph, you'll lose your second day of school and the chance to see your friends" This time Naruto move his head, "_at least he moved" _thought Anko "_Ha! _Then, you won't get the chance to see your friend Hinata". Just like that, Naruto got up as if nothing took his towel and enter the bathroom to take a shower.

When he got downstairs, took his things and sat next to Iruka who was reading the newspaper. Then Anko sat in front of him with two bowls of cereal and a cup of instant ramen for Naruto, ramen was the only thing Naruto took for breakfast since a little kid.

"I never knew that you liked to read the newspaper, dad…" Naruto said.

"I've always did" replied Iruka with an odd face.

"It's just that you're always late, that have you never ate breakfast with us, but now, you're here, I think the world is coming to an end" said Anko taking a bit of her cereal.

"Am I in time?" asked Naruto a little confused and looked at the clock, 7:10, 50 minutes earlier "Unbelievable!" he yelled.

"Ha! And your phrase is "believe it""

Naruto finished his ramen, took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and started searching for a fuzzy orange thing.

"Have you seen Kyuby?"

"No, why?" asked Anko.

"That lazy little fox fall asleep after he scratched his head and I couldn't finish my homework."

"Then write anything that he has done before, like eat, bark, destroy the little garden we have…" said Iruka.

"Ok, then I'm leaving or I'm gonna be late" He said taking his backpack and his lunchbox, and then he said goodbye to his parents.

The day outside was a normal sunny day, people was taking their newspaper inside, the birds were singing, and such things that he has never paid attention because he's always running to be on time. He walked a long way, thinking if school was going to be as great as yesterday or if everything had been just a dream and this was actually the first day of school and everybody will hate him as usual. Lost in his thought, he didn't notice when he bumped into someone…

"Hey you jerk, be careful or I'll have to… Oh Hey Naruto!" the person was Tenten, he was a little scared with Tenten's words, but then he just smiled.

"Oh, hi Tenten, I'm sorry for that, I wasn't paying any attention to were I'm going" he said.

"Oh, don't worry" Tenten said.

They continued their way to school together, chattering about random stuff. When they entered the classroom, there were still fifteen minutes left, without counting the spare minutes they have before Kakashi arrived, because he'll be late for sure. There were just a few students there, Neji, Kiba, Ino, a girl named Sasame and Hinata. She was reading a novel of one of the most important authors in history, William Shakespeare, "Romeo and Juliette"

"You like that book?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Naruto-kun, well, yes I do"

"So, you don't find it kinda boring, then?"

"No, not at all" she replied with a smile

"Hum, I guess I wouldn't if I liked to read, but since I don't…" Naruto said

"Why not?" Hinata asked

"Well, my professors at the other schools made us read too much, boring stories, so it made me hate it" He finished with a smile.

"Look who decided to come!" Yelled Tenten

"It's nice to see you too, Tenten" Said a girl with choppy brown hair and ebony eyes.

"Hi Matsuri!" Said Ino

"Hi Ino, how are doing?" Matsuri asked.

"Why you didn't come yesterday?" asked Kiba

"I got too lazy, so I decided that I won't come" She said. Matsuri was a very good student, so hearing those words coming from her made Hinata, I no Tenten and Kiba looked like if they were seeing a stranger. "Now, I'm just kidding, I've just returned from Suna yesterday, that's why" She said with a smile.

"Suna?" asked Naruto

"It's a place in Europe, near Africa, and it's more like a desert, I come from there and I went to visit my family and friends." She replied.

"I've always wanted to go to a desert, if I ever have the chance you'll show it to me right mmm… Matsuri?" Naruto asked

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot it" said Tenten "Naruto, Matsuri, Matsuri, Naruto" She introduced 'em.

"Hey Naruto come and see this!" yelled Neji, then Naruto leave and see what he had.

"Hm, I like that guy." Matsuri said, Hinata turned to see her mad and sad at the same time, when she noticed that, she said. "Aw, but I mean, that he seems very friendly, just that Hinata, don't worry, he's not my type, I think it's more like yours" she said and leave to her place that was in front of Ino and in the back of Neji. Hinata was red as a tomato when Matsuri told her that. At the begging she was mad at her when she said that she liked Naruto, and now she was embarrassed because Matsuri seemed to know the answer that she had been looking for since yesterday, but couldn't figure it out, and she, who had just crossed a few words with 'em that day, seemed to know something.

Meanwhile, Neji was showing Naruto some photos that he got from the internet.

"Hyuga, put that away if you don't want me to take it to the principal" said a man with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ok, Asuma-sensei" said Neji turning his cell phone off and putting it into his pocket.

"Since Kakashi didn't show himself today, I'll be your professor twice, so I need you to bring me your homework and start working on page 17 of your science book."

"Who's Kakashi?" asked Matsuri

"It's our history professor" Said Tenten

"I thought that he'll be late again, but he didn't even showed up" said Hinata

Everybody leaved their homework in Asuma's desk, as he was checking; they started working in their boring animal themes: How animals act, develops and how they understand what people told 'em to do, hypothetically.

"Naruto, you didn't do anything…?" asked Asuma

_Damn, I forgot to finish it! _Thought Naruto

"Well, you'll see, the only thing my fox did when I asked him to do something, it's what's written there" said Naruto.

"You have a fox?"

"YOU HAVE A FOX?!" asked Hinata and Ino at the same time. Hinata's voice was a little worried one, "_because wild animals are dangerous as pets"_ she thought, while Ino screamed in excitement "_I love wild animals_" Ino thought

"Well yeah, a very lazy one, he's always expecting me to do whatever he wants" explained Naruto.

"Ok, you can bring it tomorrow but only this time ok Naruto" said Asuma.

After a few more minutes the bell finally rang, Asuma leaved and a woman with long black hair and red eyes entered the class.

"Morning kids"

"Morning, Kurenai-sensei" they all said

"Ok, today you'll put in practice what I teach you yesterday, which is second level problems, so open your algebra books in page 74 and do exercises from 1 to 10, if you don't understand, ask your classmates and if you don't understand 'em, come and ask me, ok?" said Kurenai.

Naruto has never been good with math, it's a very troublesome subject, but he had always tried his best. So he opened his book, read the problem and after analyzing it twice, he realized that he couldn't do it, so he closed his book and looked at his classmates: Neji was teaching Tenten how to do 'em in what he thought was an even more difficult way than the one Kurenai-sensei teach 'em. Then he looked at Hinata who was about to finish the fourth problem.

"You're really good at this, aren't you?" he asked

"Mmm, not really, t-this are the e-easy ones…" said Hinata

"See, you're good at it since you find 'em easy" Naruto said

"D-Do you want me to explain 'em to you Naruto? She asked him

"YES; PLEASE! Naruto yelled. He took his chair and sat next to her as Hinata started to explain.

"Ok, what you have to do first is classify…" after those few words, Naruto lost concentration, math was boring, yes, but it wasn't because of that that he lost it. It was because of Hinata, with her angelical voice and the proximity they had he could almost smell Hinata's perfume, "_lavender and crème_" he thought, it smelled delicious. And then, he looked at her long, blue hair, it was the most beautiful blue tone that he had ever seen, but what made her even more pretty was her light-purple eyes, every small detail that she has, made her perfect…"And that'll show you that the answer is 47, it's pretty simple once you get used to it" Hinata said, but Naruto was still day dreaming.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Ah?" he said waking up "Yes, Hinata?"

"Did you understand what I explained to you?" She asked him

"Ah?" he said a little confused ""Ah, the problem, yes Hinata-chan, thank you very much!" He said when he remembered that she had been explaining him the problem. But he actually didn't. How? If he was paying more attention to Hinata's perfume than to her explanation. Anyway, he just smiled at her and returned to his place, now pretending that he understood everything she said, and waste all his time in that, but he didn't want her to feel bad, because she had been talking alone for at least 10 minutes.

When lunch finally came, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, Matsuri and Sakura sat together near the school's cafeteria. Kiba and Neji were arguing about football, while Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Matsuri were talking about girly stuff. In the other hand, Naruto was trying to take Sakura off of him: since she was like a bubblegum stuck in his shoes, just that she was stuck in his arm. Though Hinata was chattering, she couldn't help but feel mad at Sakura for being holding Naruto, yes, Hinata had seen everything, but what made her feel even worse is that she didn't know why she felt like that.

Finally lunch was over, and they returned to their classroom. It was now Asuma's real period, so they continue working in page 18. When it was over, a man with white hair enter the classroom. At the beginning they thought it was Kakashi with a new haircut, but he was way too old for being Kakashi. He left all his books in the desk and writes something in the board:

"_Jiraiya-sama; Literature Professor_"

"There you have kids, my name's Jiraiya, your literature professor, but I don't want you to call me "Sensei" just please "Sama". Also, I'm your professor in charge, which means that these classrooms among you students are under my supervision. We didn't have the chance to meet yesterday and talk about your activities that you'll have this year. Ninth grade is maybe the hardest grade in high school, with all the exams that the ministry demands, such as the selection test and the vocational one, that'll help you choose what you'll study in college. In the other hand, we have a lot of activities, maybe the most important is the "Cultural Festival", most of you know what it is, but for the ones who doesn't, it's a whole week that we have to prepare, in which we talk about cultural stuff such as history, traditions, etc. among with interviews to important people and contests such as: writing, poetry, drawing, painting and music…"

"That's what you told me yesterday, isn't it Neji, for the band?" Naruto asked Neji

"Ehem, your name, yes the one who dare to interrupt me while I was talking" said Jiraiya "Stand up" he demanded. Jiraiya seemed like if he wanted to kill him.

Naruto did as he said "Uzumaki Naruto, sir" he said. Even though Jiraiya seemed so mad, his furious face turned into a caring expression when he heard the word "_Uzumaki_".

"Ah, ok, sit down" he said calm "As I was saying, that's our task this year, but it's not the time to talk about that, when I have the President of the class we'll talk." He said and started to count the empty seats in the room"_Six empty spaces? They must be the three prodigies that are in evaluation and the other three must be the ones that come in April" _he thought, then look at the clock "Aw, look, I've lost the period babbling, ok you have the rest of the time to do whatever you want, on Monday we'll started working" said Jiraiya who took out three books and a copybook in which he started writing.

Everybody gather near Naruto's desk, everyone but Neji who went to Jiraiya's desk and looked at him.

"I knew that I've seen you!" he exclaimed, his eyes full of happiness

"Well, other than a teacher, I'm a famous author…" Said Jiraiya who stop writing to see what Neji was going to do.

"Oh, but not any author" Neji said as he went to his desk and took three books from his backpack, the same three books that Jiraiya had in his desk. "You're Jiraiya, the amazing author of the greatest books ever! "Icha Paradise"!" said Neji as he put the books in Jiraiya's desk.

"Kid, those books are for ADULTS!" Jiraiya yelled at him

"I know, I have an adult mind, you know" Neji explained "You're my hero, my teacher, my idol I've learned everything I know from you!" said Neji

"No _wonder why he wasn't selected to go to those tests with the other ones, he must be a genius, but with that perverted mind he'll go nowhere…" _Jiraiya thought.

"So that's the real pervert, huh?" Said Tenten in a whisper to the group

"Ha, Ero-sennin" said Naruto in a loud tone

"How did you call me?" asked Jiraiya

"I-I didn't said anything, Jiraiya-sama" Cough" Ero-sennin" cough.

When it was time for the last period, and Jiraiya had finally got Neji off of him, it cost him a lot, but he was able when he sign Neji's book and promised him to give him a copy of his next book. Neji hugged 'em as if he was protecting 'em from any danger.

"What do we have now?" asked Naruto

"We have music" replied Kiba

"Again?!" asked Naruto excited

"W-We have it twice in the week, N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata

"Really? Great!"

They left to the conservatory, which was in the first level of the building. They took their instruments and waited for Shizune-sensei to come. Finally after five minutes, she came.

"Sorry guys, Principal Tsunade called me" She explained "Now, you already know about the festival that we have in September, and I want at least one band from this class" Shizune said looking at Naruto, Neji and Kiba "So, work on your bassist, ok?. Oh Yeah, by the way Hinata, the piano's gonna be ready for next week, I really want to hear you playing again, but right now, you'll have to practice with what we have here" She finished.

"Hinata, you play the piano? Why didn't you told me yesterday"

"W-Well, I-I forgot it…" She said a little embarrassed.

"Well, now, we should practice some song, which one?" asked Neji

"I've written some" said Kiba heading to his backpack and searching for his lyric folder "How about…" he said searching one in the folder "These" The song's called "Hollywood Died". He lends a copy of the lyrics to Naruto and Neji. It has the lyric of the song, among the notes of the drums, two different guitars, the bass, a cello, and a violin. Kiba know only how to play the drums, but he certainly knows how to make the notes of the other instruments.

"Kiba, we don't have these instruments" said Neji pointing "_bass, cello, and violin_"

"We'll practice with the ones we have, we'll find the other ones later, come on guys, I worked a lot on that song, at least, just for today, pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeee" said Kiba making a puppy face.

"Oh, come on guys, look at him" said Ino walking next to Kiba and then hugged him "he's begging, pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssssseeeeee" Ino started to beg as she made another and a even more cute puppy face.

"Oh, you spend so much time together that you even have the same puppy face!" Yelled Tenten.

"Ok, ok" said Naruto. "Then, if it starts with the bass, we'll skip it until the 20th second" he finished as they started playing. Kiba's song was amazing, he was really a good composer, but the absence of the other instruments was notable, but still, it sound very good.

"_Say out loud these words I've found  
I'll be there when you come down  
I'll be waiting for you"_

Naruto's voice was really good too. When they finished their part, there was still a minute left for little tones of guitar and drums, but most of all, there was a whole minute for a cello and violin solo's.

"It feels incomplete" expressed Neji

"Yes, it does, especially the last part, with the violin" regretted Kiba

"A violin?" asked Matsuri "You need a violinist?" she said

"Yes" the three replied

"Give me that" she said and took the one Kiba had in his hands. Then she read it and took something from a box she had, something that looked like a small guitar with a stick to play it, a violin. "Does it goes like this?" Matsuri asked as she started playing. The sound of the violin was very sweet and Kiba was very pleased with his song. When she finished, they all applaud.

"It's a shame we don't have a bassist, that song could have been our first single" Said Neji

"A bassist?" asked Matsuri

"Do you know someone?" asked Kiba with a hopeful face

"Well, yes, he's the best one I've ever heard, we took classes together, while he was learning cello and bass, I was learning how to play the violin" she explained

"Does he studies here?" asked Kiba

"When can we meet him?!" asked Naruto and Neji, the three of them with their hopes too high

"Well, the problem is that he's from Suna" They returned to their sad faces. "But he told me that maybe he'll come this year, who know?" she said trying to give 'em a little of hope. "By the way, that was a very good song Kiba" she said

"Yeah, about that, not every song I've wrote has violin" He said trying to sound the saddest he could so he won't hurt her

"Aw, that doesn't matter, I never thought that I'll be in your band, but whenever you need the violin, just give me a call" she said with a smile "But, you have songs with piano, don't you?"

"Yes…" said Kiba

"Great, 'cause I want to hear Hinata playing"

"Yeah, me too!" said Naruto making Hinata's face turned a soft pink.

The bell rang and time has come to go home. They all packed their stuff and leaved the room.

"Come one, Hinata-chan, we don't want to get stuck in the traffic jam!" Said Naruto waiting for her with a huge smile in his face

"Y-You're right, I-I'm coming" she said putting her back pack on her shoulders.

They left the building, together again, and they make it in time before the other students were out of their classrooms. Hinata took a glance at Naruto; while she had only an empty bag, his was full; among with his lunchbox, and his guitar, it seemed amazing that he could carry so many things in his hands. He looked very funny, though; his things were so heavy that he could barely walk.

"N-Naruto-kun, can I help you with something?" she dared to ask

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about Hinata-chan, really"

"Oh, O-ok"

"But, there's something that I want you to do for me" he said

"Huh?"

When the piano's ready, promise me that you'll play it, and sing with me, ok?"

"S-sure, Naruto-kun"

"Thank you, I bet you're an excellent musician"

"N-Not really, Matsu-chan is better than me"

"Oh, come on Hinata! The piano and the violin are two total different things! Don't despise yourself like that" said Naruto

"Thank you, N-Naruto-kun" she said "I'm sorry…"

"About what?" Naruto asked a little confused

"Well about your band, you haven't found a bassist yet, a-and Neji told me how much he really wanted to play in a real one, and I thought you were feeling just like him" she explained

"Ah, don't worry about that, yes, I do want a real band too, but seems like it's not the moment, and, we're just starting the year, so we have enough time" he reassured her with a smile.

They continued walking until they saw Hinata's house. Naruto said goodbye and kissed her in her cheek, just that this time, she didn't passed out. Then, he made his way home, happy that it was Friday.

"I'm back".

AN:

Wow, long chapter, well:

1. Matsuri is not an OC character and she's not a filler (I hate when people called her like that) I know, Why did I put her before Gaara? well, it wouln't have worked if I'd placed Gaara before her.

2.Why was Naruto's bag full? well, remember, he didn't understand math, and in my school, the math book is HUGE, so that's why.

3.Third but not less important. I've changed a few things in the fic, for example; It's not September, it's January, and It's not the Valentines day when they'll play, is the cultural Festival, in September, which exist, in fact, that's what I have to do this year. Why I changed 'em? well, at the beggining I thought I could write it from the point of view of a normal american student, but then I realized that I couldn't, so I changed it into my normal lifetime, sorry if that cause you any problem.

Please leave reviews!

Cold Desert


	4. Jiraiya's Tale

Disclaimer: Naruto and the following characters don't belong to me

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto and the following characters don't belong to me.

"I'm back!" yelled Naruto, his voice echoing in the house. His house seemed empty, the only thing that seemed to acknowledge his presence was his fox, Kyuby, but other than him, no one. "Mom? Dad?" asked Naruto searching everywhere, but they weren't there.

He left all his things in the leaving room and went to the kitchen, his stomach was starting to make weird sounds, he was very hungry, but he didn't find anything there, no pots, no pans, just a note post in the refrigerator with Anko's handwriting.

"_Naruto, I went with your dad to his job,_

_Remember that today's the last one he has_

_To prove the innocence of his client"_

"Last day? They NEVER said anything to me!" he was getting mad, but when his stomach made another noise, he finished the note:

"_There're ramen cups in a box under_

_The oven, just boil water."_

He forgot his madness and started searching for his food. He took out two cups and filled a pot with enough water for the two cups. As simple as that task is, he always leaves a mess in the kitchen.

When it was ready, he sat in the table, he enjoyed his food, it was his favorite after all, but couldn't help but feel a little forgotten. Most of the time, they were always there, at least his mother, but Iruka is always early on Fridays.

When his was finished, he cleaned up his little disaster and was his dishes. He exited the room and went for his things in the leaving room, then he went up stairs and got in his room, leave his backpack in his bed and as usual, he looked at his parent's picture and greet 'em.

He was really bored, and his parents weren't coming any soon, so, to kill some time, he took out his science notebook and went searching for Kyuby, it was hard to catch him, for some reason his fox knew what he wanted, but finally, he was able to take him to his room.

This time, he wasn't going any soft on him, and he didn't let the lazy animal take a break before he had at least twenty different things that animals do. When he was finished, he went to the studio downstairs and left the fuzzy thing sleeping peacefully.

When he was there, he turned the TV on and threw himself to the couch, changing channels. After he changed the one hundred different channels and have find nothing interesting, he glance at the wall clock in the room. 3:30 pm. That horrible hour when everything in the TV is bad.

So, being so comfortable in the couch and so bored, he finally fell asleep.

…_It was like 5:00 pm in the month of May with rainy clouds in the sky when a family of three was about to get in a red BMW model 320. _

"_Ok, so are you ready then?" asked a man with a long grey hair who was talking to a man with a Sunburst yellow hair. The man with blonde hair then stood next to a red haired woman and in the middle stood a kid of the age of six that looked the same way as the man behind him. _

_The man with grey hair took out a camera and snapped it._

"_Naruto, go to say bye to your Godparent, will you?" asked the woman_

"_Good bye, Jiraiya!" said Naruto waving at the man with grey hair._

"_Bye Naruto" said Jiraiya, "Take care of Naruto and Kushina, Minato" said Jiraiya to Naruto's father. _

_Finally, the three of 'em got in__to the car and started their journey. It was already 6:00; dusk scenery was already seen, accompanied by little drops of water falling from the clouds._

_Three hours later, it was pouring, and no lights other than the ones of the care were seen. It has been a long journey, the little six year old kid was asleep in the back of the car, it was funny to see him, because the safety belt didn't allowed him to sleep in a comfortable position_

_Kushina on the other side was trying very hard not to fall asleep, but it was hard if you were as bored as her, but, fortunately, they're just minutes from their destination._

_The highway was totally wet, it hadn't stop raining, and since his wife was falling asleep and his son already has, Minato decided to go faster, but due to the darkness, he didn't noticed a whole in the road that made the car jump._

"_Ah! Minato, what was that?!" asked Kushina really scared._

"_It's Ok Kushina, don't worry" said Minato, turning to face his wife and comfort her, but in the __few seconds he took his sight away from the road, he didn't noticed that there was a lorry stuck right in the middle of the way. _

"_MINATO STOP!" yelled Kushina holding from every part of the car she could hang to._

_Though Minato tried all he could, nothing worked. Yeah, he pushed the break, (what made Naruto woke up) but it was not good enough, the tires had stopped, but he was driving so fast and the floor was so wet, that the car skate directly into the lorry._

'_Beep' 'Beep' 'Beeeeeeeeeeeeee' was the only sound that one could hear in that hospital, the sound of the machine that count your heart beatings, the machine that had stopped._

"_Outo-sama, Kaa-sama" said Naruto with tears rolling in his eyes when he saw the people in the operation room cover the two bodies that were his parents__**… **_

"Outo-sama, Kaa-sama!" screamed Naruto lying in the couch of the studio.

"Naruto, son, wake up" said Iruka's voice.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Iruka and Anko lying next to him.

"Naruto, are you ok?" asked Anko. Naruto was confused, why wouldn't he? Then he notice two things, that both had a worried face and that his face felt cold. He put his right hand in his cheek and felt a very thin road of water falling from his eyes. "Why were you crying?" asked Anko again. Still confused, he just turned to his mother's face and asked:

"What time is it?"

"It's already 7:00 pm, sorry we came late…" said Iruka.

"I've been sleeping for almost four hours?!" he was surprised, he didn't felt time passing.

"Doesn't matter, just put on some decent cloths ok" said Anko

"What for?" asked Naruto looking at his uniform.

"You don't want to go to a restaurant with your school's uniform, do you?"

Naruto went to his room to change, he took an orange T-shirt, dark blue trousers and a pair of Nike tennis. Then, something started to trouble him, why was he crying? Then, it hit him hard. He turned to see the picture next to his bed, he had seen that picture since he's been able to remember, every morning before anything else, but now, the photo seemed different for him, and maybe it was because he saw now the background of it, a red BMW stood behind the family of three. Then, remembered the dream he had, no it wasn't a dream, it was more like a flashback of that terrible day, but he had forgot some things from it, like the guy with grey hair that seemed so familiar to him now.

"Naruto, we're leaving now!"

"I'm coming!" yelled Naruto, he looked at the picture for three more seconds and then he exited his room, closing his door.

When he got out of his house, the first thing he did was to check if it was raining, but, the night was as dry as a dessert, so then, he checked if the car was in good conditions, it was, so he got into the car and tied his safety belt, something he hadn't done in a long time ago, shaking terribly.

"Are you ok?" asked Anko

"Yes" he replied looking out of the window.

"Ok, you know what Iruka, Naruto's about to turn sixteen, why don't we give him a car?" she said.

"NO!" both Iruka and Naruto replied.

"No?" asked Anko confused looking at Naruto. "Naruto, is something bothering you, you've been acting very strange, what's wrong?"

"NO, no, I want a car, but… Where are we going?" asked Naruto trying to change the subject.

"You'll see" said Iruka.

They continued their trip until they reach a restaurant, a very expensive restaurant in which is almost impossible to get a reservation. It was one of the best, if not the best, in the city. They got out of the car and as soon as they reach the entrance a woman in a very elegant uniform came to them and Iruka ordered a table for three.

The place was full, so they had to wait for twenty minutes or so. They sat in the restaurant's living room, waiting. People were passing by, all with elegant suits, Naruto then turned to see his parents who were dressed appropriately, elegant cloths, then he turned to see his own, a T-shirt and a pair of Tennis, very nice…

"So, Naruto how was your day?" asked Anko. "As great as yesterday?"

"Maybe batter, I meet a new girl today, who plays the violin pretty well, and she has a friend who plays the bass, maybe if we're lucky, the band would be formed, Hinata promised me that she'll sing a song with us, and Asuma-sensei gave me another chance to give him the homework…"

"Your first day of school and you failed in a homework?!" she said angry.

"It was a stupid assignment about our pets, and Kyuby didn't help at all! It's not my fault!"

"Ok, so… Why were you crying?" she asked.

"I-I guess it was b-because of my d-dream, b-but I d-don't remember what it was about…" of course he remember, he just didn't want to tell it to his mum.

"Iruka Umino, your table's ready" said the waitress.

All the tables were full, and the only one left was one for four persons. They sat in that table and the waitress gave them the menus. Everything looked delicious, at least in the way it was described. Anyway, Naruto was asking for ramen as usual, but Anko had been very explicit with him in not ordering his normal food that he could get cheaper in Ichraku's. So he ordered some shrimps and his parents got something that he really didn't want to know what it was, since it was still moving in their plates.

"Mmm… are you going to tell me why we are here?" asked an impatient Naruto who had already devoured his food after ten minutes.

"Oh, yes, your father won the case!" exclaimed Anko

"You did?"

"You sound like if it was something impossible, Naruto" said Iruka. "The thing is that, I ACTUALLY did, and I got ascended, that's why we're here celebrating"

After the three of them were finished and Iruka had paid the food, they started to walk to their car. Naruto was looking at the floor below him and didn't noticed were he was going so he bumped in someone for the second time that day.

"I-I'm s-so-". He was cut when he saw the person that was standing before him, tall, grey hair, with a perverted face and accompanied by… The Hokage Tsunade. "Ere-sennin!"

"Jiraiya-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Naruto I've already told you that you can't call me like that!" he knew it was Naruto, since he was the only person in the planet that will call him like that.

"Mmm… mum, dad, this is Jiraiya, cough Ere-sennin cough, my Literature Professor and this is Principal, Hokage Tsunade" Naruto explained to his parents

"Hey Jiraiya, how have you been?" asked Iruka

"Same old, same old" responded Jiraiya. "What about you?"

"You already knew each other!?" asked Naruto

"He's been a friend of mine and Mi-" He stopped when he saw Naruto's face.

A Friend of Minato, he didn't even call him his real dad, but then, it didn't matter to Naruto anymore. But more important was the man who was talking to Iruka. He then remember when he saw him before, and it wasn't ten hours ago, as in school. But nine years ago when he was taking the picture of his family before the fatal incident.

Naruto needed to know more about his real parents, but has had never the courage to asked Iruka nor Anko, thinking that they might feel uncomfortable with the situation, but if his professor knew them and was a close friend to his father, he must be able to tell him.

"So, we'll stay in contact" said Iruka

"Yes, we better leave soon" said Tsunade

But before they could leave and in the first chance Naruto saw that his parents weren't paying attention to him, he walked to Jiraiya and asked him:

"I need to talk to you, it's really important for me, please?" looking at his pleading eyes, he couldn't say more than:

"Meet me tomorrow at the school's park; I'm free at eleven so we could talk there." Then they both separated and go their own ways.

In the car he was silent looking out of the window, thinking about the vents of his day,

And how was he going to get free tomorrow at eleven. His parents will like to spend time with him, and he had no good excuse, in fact, he doesn't has an excuse at all.

Just as if he had been praying for one, the passed in front of an instrument store and saw an amazing guitar that ought to be his, but first he need to know.

"Naruto, what were you and Jiraiya talking after we left?" asked Iruka. So, they noticed it.

"Ahh, yeah, well, he asked me not to tell anyone that he's dating the Hokage." ´_Nice´_, he thought.

The next morning, he woke up early, something that was weird from him especially since it was Saturday, but he was anxious about his future conversation about his parents, a conversation that he has been waiting for nine years.

After taking a shower, he got downstairs he turned on the TV, just to find the little kids schedule; he has such a bad luck when it comes to TV, so, instead of falling asleep as yesterday. So he turned on his computer and started to download his "one hundred" list of new songs of the week.

A few hours later, his parents woke up and Anko was already making breakfast. She almost dropped the pans when she saw that Naruto was awake, clean and ready to do anything at eight in the morning

He even helped her to prepare the food, wasn't something too special, eggs, beans, cheese, bacon and orange juice, for Naruto an apple juice.

They ate peacefully, and when they were done, Naruto stared to wash the dishes, something he never does.

When he was done, he went to his computer to see how his songs were doing, half of them were already finished, but since the others weren't, he decided he won't take his iPod with him.

It was already ten in the morning when he decide it was time to leave.

"I'll be back soon!" he yelled

"Where are you going?" asked Iruka

"Yesterday when you were driving back home, I saw a guitar that has my name written in it." He said. "I'm just going to see if I have enough money to buy it"

"Ok, just come before lunch!" Anko shouted from the kitchen.

He stepped out his house and walk to school. It seemed strange to him to be going there on Saturday, and as most people does, the least thing he expected to do on his weekend was going there.

It was cold outside, the clouds were grey and it seemed like if it was going to rain in no time.

After a few minutes, he arrived to school. He walked to the backside where the park was and saw an old man sitting in one of the swings.

He took a deep breath and walked to him, taking the swing next to his professor.

"It must be very important to you if you came, Naruto" said Jiraiya.

"Yes, it is" he said. "I wanted to ask you about my parents…"

"Of how I met them?" asked Jiraiya. "Well, you'll see I was Iruka's-"

"No, not about him, but my real ones"

"Oh…" he said, after e few seconds, he continued. "And what do you want to know about them?"

"Everything" was Naruto's answer. "How did you become one of his closest friend's?"

"Just as I was saying, I was your dad's professor; yes I know I said Iruka before, but Minato's too. Your dad was one of my best students, if not the best, but he had one problem, and it was because of his parents." He explained. "He was always having problems with them, he became a lonely person. If I remember well, the only two persons who understood him were Iruka, and Kushina, your mother." He gasped for air. "They were very close friends and they got worried when they saw your dad so sad and depressed that they decide to help him." He said. "They came up to me"

"They said that his familiar problems were really serious and that he needed someone to talk to about it, someone who had authority, but most of all, a paternal figure." He continued. "I started working with your dad since they told me so. First I needed him to trust me, then, everything will be easier."

"What do you mean with ´working with him´?" asked Naruto.

"At the begging I wasn't the professor of Literature, but the psychologist, so I called him" he explained. "I asked him to stay after school so we could talk. Something I never did was telling him that his friends were the ones who told me, I just said that I noticed some changes in him recently"

"He told me about all the problems he had with them, most of all his dad. He was a drunken guy who was always hitting your grandma. Your dad simply couldn't handle that and got into the fights all the time and got hit as well. One day, he came to school with more bruises than ever, after a three days of absence, and he was one of those students who attended school everyday, so it was a hard situation to decipher." He took another deep breath. "His dad had beaten up his mother again, and as usual he got into the fight, but he wasn't of much help because, after a long struggle, your granddad left him unconscious, when he woke up, he found his mother's body lying on the floor, he had beat her to death"

"He left his house after that, and asked me if he could stay with me. Of course, I said yes. Some months later, your dad was like the child I never had"

"Time went on, he graduated from school and started to study politics in college, with your mum. They got married before they finished their studies, but they didn't care. A year later, you were born. Do you know why you were named Naruto?" he asked

"No…"

"It might come as a surprise to you, but I put you your name."

"You?"

"I was writing my first novel before you were born. The first one who read it was your dad. He told me that he liked the character because he never gave up, even though circumstances were difficult, and that he was a model for anybody, your name was inspired in my character"

"Wait a minute, if you took care of my dad all that time, you even gave me my name, wouldn't you be consider as my grandpa?" asked Naruto

"Nope" he said "If there's something that your dad never did was calling me dad. He said that it reminded him of the assassin he once called like that, I might be called your Godfather, though."

"Then, why did Iruka adopted me after my parent's death and not you?"

"You choose Iruka" Jiraiya said. "You get along better with him than with me, and the fact that I was an old person might come as a problem if something happened to me, but Iruka was young and a model of parent"

They stay in silence for a moment. Naruto was analyzing everything that Jiraiya told him.

"I have one question for you Naruto?"

"Do say it"

"Why did you came up to me and not one of your parents?"

"Weird isn't it? The thing is that I think that my parents wouldn't feel comfortable talking about these things to me. I know that's their responsibility, but I didn't want them to feel bad or something." He said "And I had a dream yesterday. I dreamt the day that my parents died, and you were in my dream, taking the picture that I have next my bed."

"Ow…"

"Thank you so much for that chat, it was something that I needed." He started walking and then turned to face Jiraiya again. "If you want to, I won't tell anybody that you're my Godfather" he said

"That'll be the best, so we could continue things like normal" he said "One more thing, don't tell anyone about my date with Tsunade-sama"

"I knew that these will happen"

"Then, you better keep walking, Naruto"

"Sayonara, Ere-sennin!"

"Don´t called me like that!" He yelled watching Naruto running back his home.

**AN: first of all I want to thank the ones that are still reading this. I know it took me so long, but school's been a pain in the ass and I barely have some spare time. **

**Second, I think I already told you, but if I haven't the cultural festival is real and my grade is in charge of it's organization, and I'm in the decoration committee, so I don't know when I'll be updating this, but I'll try hard to make it as soon as possible.**

**I don't think that I deserve some reviews after all the time I took, but if you guys leave some, you'll make me the happiest person in the world.**

**Cold Desert **


	5. I Trust You

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the following characters doesn't belong to me, but Kishimoto.**

"So, how much does the guitar coasts?" asked Anko when Naruto returned from his trip to see Jiraiya.

"Ah, well, it was expensive" was everything he said, lying again. He went directly to his room and through himself at his bed. Too much information for a day, for sure. He wanted so bad to talk to someone about what happened to him, but not his parents for obvious reasons, maybe his friends, but he didn't has their phone numbers, but will he tell them anyway? Maybe not, he just met them a few days ago, but he'll definitely tell Hinata, for some reason he trusted her more than anyone else in school.

The next two days…

It had been a long weekend, with absolutely nothing to do after the talk with his Godfather. Still, he had been waiting for Monday to come; he had to tell Hinata what happened, he just felt like it.

In his way to school, fortunately for him, he spotted the blue haired girl he wanted to talk to. She was looking a little sleepy, maybe because it's Monday, and Naruto haven't had met anyone who doesn't feel like it this day, but even though, she looked simply gorgeous as usual.

"Morning, Hinata-chan!" said Naruto waving at her.

"Um, good morning Naruto-kun" said Hinata, smiling at him with an evident blush that everyone would noticed, except for Naruto.

"I needed to talk to you"

"Oh, yeah? About what?" she asked

"What you're going to hear is something really important to me, and I needed to tell someone about, and you're the only one I trust enough to tell, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody, ok?" he explained.

"Sure" she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Ok, here goes…"

In his way to school, he told her everything that his parents weren't his real ones, that they died when he was six and his father best friend adopted him. The reason why he moved there, about his dinner on Friday night, but most important the reason why Jiraiya didn't punished him after calling his Sensei a pervert. Also, he couldn't omit, as much as he wished, the fact that their Hokage, principal Tsunade is dating their Literature professor. Fortunately for him, the way to school is a large one.

"Let me see if I get it, your real parents died when you were only six" she explained "So Iruka adopted and raised you, then you moved here and insult our Literature professor, who's actually your Godfather, who's also dating our Principal?" she finished, Naruto nodding after everything she said.

"Yep, disturbing isn't it?" he asked

"Being adopted?" she asked confused

"No, the fact of two grand's dating, I find it weird..." he explained, she giggled.

"Yeah, but it's also cute"

They were already walking in the school corridors, going to their class. Naruto stopped in front of the lockers, and told her that he needed his Social Studies book, and so she kept on going. Then he remembered that he didn't remained her that what he told her was a total secret, but then again, Hinata wasn't the kind of person who will start gossip, isn't that the reason why he told her and no one else? No. But he didn't know why anyway.

Lost in his thought, he didn't notice that he has been spinning the lock of it like seven times already, and he couldn't open it. Plus, he had been spinning it to the wrong side.

"It's to the other side, genius" said someone whose voice Naruto didn't recognize. He turned to see who was talking to him, and saw a tall guy with a pony tail that make his head look like a huge pineapple. He was walking directly to his classroom.

He took everything he needed for the rest of the day so he wouldn't has to make a fool of himself again. When he got inside saw three new guys: one was sitting in the back of the class, with the brows so big, that Naruto thought you might get lost there. The other was the pineapple head, and the third one was a guy with raven hair, who Sakura was already flirting with, and was sitting in his place.

"Mmm, mind to move please, that is my seat" said Naruto, trying to be friendly, though he hated the guy already.

"Does it have your name on it?" asked the guy

"No, but-"

"Then why are you saying it's yours?"

"Listen, I'm not a patient guy; if you don't move" He said, putting his books in Neji's desk "I'll have to move you myself" Said Naruto very pissed off, if there was something he couldn't stand was people using his things, along with other things.

"Try then" said the guy with a huge grin in his face.

Naruto was already charging at him, when a hand stopped him from doing so, he turned around just to face his Godparent.

"Naruto, please, don't make a scene here" Said Jiraiya.

"But-" he was cut off again

"Sasuke, will you PLEASE search for other seat, this is Naruto's" Jiraiya said making an emphasis on the word ¨please¨ also, you could see that he was mad.

"Yes, sensei" then the guy named Sasuke left and went to sit next to the guy with bushy brows. Jiraiya just sat on his desk, and so did Naruto

In other side of the class was Kiba talking to the other two guys, the three of them watching.

So, Kiba, who's him?" asked the guy with the pineapple haircut.

"He's name's Naruto, the new guy, but not because of that you are going to play pranks on him, ok Lee, Naruto's cool" said Kiba looking at the guy with bushy brows.

"He looks like if he's a stubborn guy..." said the other

"No, he's not, but we all know Sasuke's attitude" Kiba said defending his friend. "Ah, and he's the other guitarist Neji and I needed since you were always busy watching clouds, Shikamaru"

"You know, a guy like me needs time to relax and bands are too troublesome..."

The bell rang a few minutes later; everyone was already there so Jiraiya wrote the instructions on the board so they could start working on their books. The period went slowly and boring, and many of them thought that what they were learning was useless, since they already knew what the plot of a story is.

Fifty minutes before the bell rang announcing the end of the class; Jiraiya got up and started explaining a few things.

"Ok, you already know about the Cultural Festival that you'll have to organize with my help and Kurenai's as well, but before we start planning it, we need to choose a president, vice-president, secretary, and money keeper, all of them will be working a lot and spending a lot of time together..."

While Jiraiya was talking, Ten ten was giving Neji a piece of paper which said:

"_HEY, I THINK NARUTO AND HINATA WOULD LIKE TO SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER, DON'T YOU THINK?"_

Neji turned to see the girl next to him after reading the note and said only moving his mouth what seemed to be:

"_I was just thinking the same thing" _

"... and so the ones you chose have to be persons with a strong character, they will have a lot of stress, pressure, and so on, so who do you propose?"

Neji and Ten ten gave each other a last reassuring smile before yelling at the same time:

"NARUTO AND HINATA" at the top of their lungs.

"WHAT?!" asked in unison both Naruto and Hinata.

"Naruto for president and Hinata for vice-president, right? Ok and secretary and money keeper?"

Naruto turned with an evil grin at Hinata who had almost the same look in her face, though she didn't looked evil, but at least they seemed to be thinking the exactly same thing.

"TEN TEN AND NEJI!" yelled both of them

"WHAT?!"

"Ok, then Naruto is the president of the class, with Hinata as vice-president, Ten ten as the secretary and Neji for money keeper, everyone agrees?" everyone in the classroom nodded except for Sasuke. "Congratulations, then"

After that, the bell rang. Their next class was in the computer lab, so everybody left the room.

"Mm, Naruto" demanded Jiraiya

"Yes?" asked Naruto

"Next time, I'm not going to help you with this ok?"

The computer class was boring as hell, and the professor didn't help at all, but at least it was their last year to receive it.

When recess finally came, everybody had to search for a bigger table to sit in, since they were a larger group now, fortunately there was one big enough for the nine of them.

"I thought you guys were coming until next week" said Ino looking at Shikamaru and Lee.

"So did I, but because of Sasuke's emo attitude and breaking one of the most important rules, we were disqualified and sent back here" Shikamaru explained

"What rule?" asked Neji

"Getting drunk…" said Shikamaru turning to Lee.

"It was an accident, ok? I thought it was my medicine!" said Lee.

"What are we talking about?" asked Naruto

"It's about a contest for geniuses in which Shikamaru, Lee and Sasuke were invited to represent the school" explained Kiba

"Hey, where's Matsuri?" asked Ino, Shikamaru pointed to a girl sitting alone on another table, laughing.

The brunette was talking by cell phone, she seemed very happy, and was blushing a little as well.

"What is she doing?" asked Ino

"Doesn't seem obvious, she is talking by the phone…" said Lee

"I know, who is she talking to?" asked Ino again

"How are us going to know?" asked Ten ten

"Today is January eighteen, right?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, so what?" asked Ino

"She speaks to her best friend this day, always, because I think in Europe is already nineteen which I must assume is his birthday, so it's reasonable that she wanted to talked to him" said Hinata

"Hm, because of that blush and her nervous laugh I wouldn't say that it's her best friend, but more like her crush or something like that" said Ino with a huge grin

"Oh no, Ino, we've talked about this a lot of times, you're not getting into anyone's love life, if she likes her friend is something she has to take care of, not you" said Kiba

"Kay, kay" said Ino.

The day went by, everybody wanted to leave already, and their only moment for having fun was in last period when Kakashi Sensei was absent, nothing that they hadn't expected though.

They chatted a lot; the boys played Ping Pong (something like tennis) in the professor's desk while the girls were just sitting. Everything was peacefully until Ten ten yelled that she had something very special in her hands. It was a book, to be more precise, it was Hinata's lyric notebook, where she had written all of her own songs. She yelled trying to escape from Hinata who was chasing after her demanding for her book to be returned.

Ten ten throw the book to Ino, when she saw Hinata aiming at her, she throw it at Matsuri, who returned it to Ten ten. In her game, the book got to Naruto's hands.

Naruto eyed the lyrics, impressed with the first two lines when the book was taken away by some soft hands, and a sad face.

"Give it back to me please" she said.

Naruto handed her book, he was going to ask her why she didn't want to show her work, but looking at her eyes he knew that it wasn't the correct moment.

The bell finally rang and everybody left school. As usual, he walked Hinata home, and maybe he'll get a chance to read more of her songs.

Though it didn't turned out like he wanted. An uncomfortable silence formed between the two of them until they got half the way. He couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to know what was going on, after all he didn't do anything wrong, if she was going to be mad at someone, then she should be mad at the girls who were the ones that took it, not him, he didn't want to fight with Hinata, but most of all, may have been the fact that he couldn't stand seeing her sad.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" she simply said, ¨_she must be very mad to be so cold right now_¨ thought Naruto.

"Come on, why you didn't wanted me, o-or anyone to see you're songs?"

"Because they are not good ones…"

"Not good ones? Hinata I barely read two lines and I was already impressed"

"You're just saying it to make me feel better…" she said

"To make you feel better? Oh, come on Hinata, if I wanted to make you feel better I would be telling you that you should became a singer, but you haven't even sang in front of me, or to put your name in the web with your songs so REAL singers will ask you to write their songs, but I'm not, I'm being sincere, because as I'd said, I just read two lines, and I'm telling you that they were good…"

"You don't understand!"

"Then tell me!"

"They are bad because they reflect my life, that's why!" she yelled, with tears in her eyes.

"No, please, Hinata, I didn't wanted you to cry, I'm sorry" said Naruto very ashamed

"It's not your fault, since my mum died, my life turned into a disaster, and everything that have happened to me, I have written it, but in verse, that's why they look like songs, but it's more like a personal diary that I carry with me all the time so my dad won't find it" she said already crying.

Naruto couldn't stand that anymore, what he read weren't songs but her daily life written in a beautiful way, and he had said such things. Watching her crying made him feel like crying as well, and he didn't even know why, but if he does, who will help her? No one, he needed to be strong for her.

But all he could do at that moment was hugging her, caressing the strands of her blue hair. And she? She was surprised at the begging, feeling all her face warming up at his touch, but she liked that feeling, taking advantage of the situation, shy just sob on his shoulder, hugging him back.

"It's ok, I'm here for you" He said, wiping her tear with his thumbs.

"I know, Naruto" she said, smiling at him.

They continued walking, until she told him that no one knows that, and that he has to keep quiet.

"So, I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone" he said smiling. "But, why haven't you told someone, not even Ten ten who's your best friend?"

"I don't know, I guess I trust you more"

When they finally got to Hinata's house, Naruto told her that everything will be ok, and that if she needed something, he was there for her, no matter what it was.

"Thank you so much Naruto, I really appreciate it" Hinata said with a smile.

"You just tell me, ok?" he said after giving her a kiss on her cheek and started heading to his house, she didn't fall unconscious anymore, but that didn't mean she had grown used to the kissed, not at all at all. The fact that he'll kissed her after they got to her house was something normal for her now, but the warm feelings, her heart beating faster than usual, butterflies on her stomach…

Butterflies on her stomach? Yes she was already feeling those whenever the blond touch her, not, whenever he was near her. A weird but welcomed feeling, but why? Didn't just people in love felt those?

¨_Am I falling for Naruto?¨ _she asked herself, but she just met him in less than a week ago, is that possible? Apparently yes. She liked to be around him, but that hug told her everything.

_¨Maybe he d__oesn't feels the same way towards me, but I know that I'm fa_-¨

"Onee-chan!" someone yelled. Then a little girl came crying to Hinata, whose thoughts were cut off.

"What's wrong Hanabi?" asked Hinata to her little sister

"It's dad, he's drunk again, and I'm scared"

"It's alright, come with me will got inside through the window of my room" Said Hinata leading her sister to the backyard of her house.

She helped her sister to climb the tree that will lead them to her room. Both got inside in less than five minutes, trying to be as quiet as possible, but Hanabi fell and made a very loud sound, that followed with a man's pace.

Hinata hide he sister under her bed and cover any possible space that will show Hanabi with her backpack and lunchbox. Then the door was smashed and a man entered in the room.

He looked like if he was in his early forties, with his shirt unbuttoned and his trousers unzipped. He had also one beer in his left hand, and in the right he was holding his belt.

"What have I told you of climbing that tree?!" he asked Hinata vey furious, she could smell the horrible odor coming from his mouth showing how much he had drank that day.

"I'm s-sorry, Out-to-sama, I.I, forgot my keys and-"

"Don't come with those pathetic lies with me" He said and then hit Hinata with his belt twice. One in her legs, and the other on her arms when she was trying to cover.

"Next time you lie to me, you'll see" then he left.

Hinata fall to the floor, supporting her smashed body against the wall. She was crying, but when she saw Hanabi looking at her she wiped all of her tears away, showing her a smile.

"This is all my fault, I'm sorry" Said Hanabi crying

"Don't worry, he was going to do so anyway" Hinata said while looking at her red arms "_How much will I stand this?_"

**AN: So here was chapter five. I'll try to update as soon as possible, really, if I don't it's because my final exams are in two weeks and I need to study. Please let me know what you think, ok?**

**COLD DESERT**


End file.
